1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for screening carry-on baggage and other items carried by persons comprising a screening unit, especially an x-ray screening unit, a conveyor, extending through the screening unit, for conveying the items to be screened through the screening unit, a support surface arranged upstream of the conveyor and an item retrieval point, arranged downstream of the conveyor, transport trays, which can be placed on the conveyor and in which small items and articles of clothing are placed and conveyed for inspection through the screening unit, and a return conveyor for the transport trays.
2. Description of the Background Art
As is generally known, security checks of carry-on baggage and other items carried by persons, for example, security checks at airports, employ screening systems with x-ray screening units, which x-ray the carried items. The items to be screened are conveyed on a conveyor, typically a conveyor belt, through the screening unit run by an operator. A support surface, which is typically made as a roller conveyor, for the items to be screened is arranged at the entry side upstream of the conveyor. Accordingly, a retrieval point where the screened items can be retrieved is arranged at the exit side downstream of the screening unit. As is generally known, a slightly sloping roller conveyor, on which the screened items move by themselves to the retrieval point or can easily be moved manually, leads from the conveyor to the retrieval point.
As is generally known, to transport small items (wallets, cell phones, laptops, small backpacks, etc.) and articles of clothing, transport trays are used in which these items are placed. Like larger items (handbags, trolleys, etc.), the transport trays with the items therein are placed on the support surface, transferred to the conveyor, and conveyed by it through the screening unit. After the inspection, the screened and non-suspicious items are removed from the trays at the retrieval point by the passengers. After being emptied, the transport trays are again brought back to the entrance of the screening system.
To reduce the burden on operating personnel by the return transport of the trays, it is known from WO 2007/090450 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference, to arrange a return conveyor for the transport trays next to or below the conveyor passing through the screening unit, said return conveyor which extends from the retrieval area to the start area. The return conveyor is arranged to run next to the conveyor, passing through the screening unit, on the operator side. According to another embodiment, the return conveyor is arranged below the screening unit. The trays are conveyed back lying on the return conveyor or in an upright position and are taken by a passenger from the return conveyor to the start area.